


Avengers and Co. Recreate Vines Again

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Domestic Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Infinity War, Meme, Memes, Other, RIP Allison Argent, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Vines, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: The Avengers (and friends/enemies) are recreating vines again





	Avengers and Co. Recreate Vines Again

Peter: Cap! Can you dance to a song with Shuri, Ned, MJ, and I?

Cap: Sure...

*song starts playing*

Peter, Shuri, Ned, MJ, and Cap: *dancing*

Cap: Did that song just say the a-word? Turn that off!

 

***line break***

 

Thor: *pushes Loki*

...A few hours later...

Loki: *sets up camera* My brother pushed me so I started a fundraiser to put him down. Advantages of killing him would be that I would be pushed way less.

 

***line break***

 

*Infinity War*

Clint: When there´s drama in space, all you got to do is

WALK AWAY-AY-AY!

 

***line break***

 

Scott: And his name is John Cena!

Luis: *plays John Cena theme song with two recorders in his nostrils*

 

***line break***

 

Ned: It´s Wednesday, my dudes! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Peter: I´m disowning you.

 

***line break***

 

Tony: I´m not drunk. You´re ridiculous.

Rhodey: 

Why the fuck you lyin

why you always lyin 

Pepper:

MMMM OH MY GOD

Stop fuckin lyin!

 

***line break***

 

Peter: I´m in my dad´s car. Vroom Vroom.

Tony: Get out of my car.

Peter: Aww...

 

***line break***

 

Tony: *walks into Steve´s house*

Bucky: *growls*

Tony: *screams* GET YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND BITCH!!!

Steve: He doesn´t bite.

Bucky: *glares at Tony and growls*

Tony: YES IT DO!!!

 

***line break***

 

MJ, Ned, and Peter are at a party.

MJ: *smokes weed*

Ned: Wow.

 

***line break***

 

Teacher: Peter, can you read number six?

Peter: No.

Teacher: What?

Peter: What´s up, I´m Peter, I´m 16 and I never fuckin learned how to read.

MJ: How the fuck is he on the decathlon team.

 

***line break***

 

Groot: I am Groot...I am Groot. 

(What´s up, it´s your boy...skinny penis.)

 

***line break***

 

Flash: Four female ghostbusters, the females are taking over!

I´m an adult virgin

 

_ -And Scene- _


End file.
